


The Spades King

by Rory_Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Kirkland/pseuds/Rory_Kirkland
Summary: This is a Hetalia usuk cardverse-talia fan fiction but this is based off of the lion king and will be following the plot and will be reusing idea's plots and even some lines straight from the famous Disney moviei do NOT own Hetalia OR the lion kingand i never will claim toi was watching the loin king when i was struck with inspiration and this is a while in the makingand i just might MIGHT if i ever finish this story make the sequels  'The Lion King 2 Simba's pride' and 'The Lion King 1 1/2'





	1. Prologue

BEFORE WE BEGIN   
first off if you didn't read the description it told you how this is a hetalia card verse hetalia fan-fiction inspired from the lion king and will have the same plot and idea's and will even have some of the same dialog. 

As i said in the description i do not own hetalia or The Lion King those go to there rightful owners.

Now without furthur adue   
prologue   
Thousands of years ago the human race was divided not by kingdoms but by countries, gender, background,skin color, and sexuality. They had created huge weapons of mass destruction that could wipe out whole civilizations called cities and towns. These weapons were known as 'Nuclear Bombs' and for many years major influential countries gathered up and stored these weapons and threatened to use them against their enemy Countries. But for many years they were too scared to actually use them or risk having them be used on themselves. But one day in one of these lands a leader was crazy enough to attack another country with one of these weapons. when the bomb landed and deployed and murdered the thousands of civilians living there said countries remaining population pulled together and requested their allies help getting revenge. when they attacked they were met with retaliation. This pattern of attack and revenge continued until just about every human on earth was dead or severely injured or affected by the radiation caused by the bombs. the human race was in grave danger of going extinct but scientists were able to figure out how to cure the radiation by combining human DNA with the DNA of the last remaining species of animal in the wild. there were still animals living in captivity and continued to be bred to continue on. but only one animal was able to adapt quickly enough to survive in the wild but there food source were now gone and so humans and the now human average intelligent animal, the lion got together in labs and found out that to cure humans infected radiated DNA was to combine it with the DNA of the Lion now immune to the effects of radiation. but there was a side effect, all of the children of the survivors were male and had lion ears and tails. people grew scared that because they were all male that the human race would die and that it all would have been in vain. but when doctors and scientists looked at these children whereas on the outside they all looked male and had the male genitalia when investigated half of the children had been born with uterus connected to their rectums. and instead of the genders Male and Female they decided to reclassify them as Alpha: the children without uterus and Omega's: the children with uterus and when the age of puberty started the omegas once a month for a week would go into heat in which case the main purpose of their rectums stopped and her uterus would start up and they would create a natural lube called slick would be created and the omega be fertile and able to conceive children and the alphas when in the presence of a omega would go into a rut and there instinctual desire to mate would be increased and during heats the slick of an omegas heat would cause them no knot in the omega increasing the odds of conceiving between the two.

The humans and newly dubbed E-lions had all come together in one area with their alpha and omega children whether from across great treks of land or sea to all be in one unified area in what used to be known as north america in the old counties of America and Canada the reason this area was decided upon was for it's vastness of climates to satisfy both humans and E-lions and it was the land's least damaged by the nuclear fallout and radiation. They built a new civilization out of the ashes and built a new government. Soon all the old human survivors and E-lions died out leaving the Alpha's and Omega's to continue on the society they created for them. It was named the Cards kingdom. named after the idea that they had all been dealt their cards and had to keep it in play.

It was a great kingdom run by a king and queen and her trusted adviser everyone dubbed the jack and the head of army the Ace.

100 years after the nuclear fallout. the king and queen had given birth to quadruplets all of them alpha's. they were all first in line. they frequently fought over who would get the crown. this fight took to the people. Some fought for prince Viridian, the strongest of the bunch. Some fought for prince Aka the most loving and caring. some fought for prince Giallo who was the smartest when it came to money. Others fought for prince Azul the one most skilled with weapons.

the arguments grew so much that when the king and queen died tragically before announcing who the heir was the kingdom fell into a civil war each army led by the prince they backed up. the wars raged on for many years not letting up once many lives were lost soon the four brothers got together in meeting they decided to split up the one kingdom into 5 equal parts one for each prince and one are for people not wishing to be affiliated to any of them...a neutral area for meetings among the four new kingdoms, Clubs ruled by Viridian and his new queen and there jack and ace, hearts led by Aka and his queen and there jack and soon to be chosen ace, Diamonds led my Giallo and his queen and ace and to be chosen jack, and spades led by Azul and his ace and jack and to be chosen queen.

over the next few years all four positions were filled in all four kingdoms and trade deals were made and alliances signed and rivalry's forged, the biggest rivalry being between clubs and spades over which brothers kingdom was stronger better more advanced than that of the other.


	2. Chapter 1

the crowd parted and made a path for the kingdoms wise man Rome (i'm just gonna call him Rome in this but if you know his human name and comment it to me i will change it) as he walked up towards the castle 

he walked though the gates and p the steps to were the king, Mathew and the Queen, Gilbert who were standing in the shadows just barely in the view of the public. He walked up to them and he walked up to the queen who was holding a bundle of blankets surrounding a small writhing baby. 

Rome was the kingdoms wise man who would be able to tell what someones nature was just by looking at them. people of his lineage who were born with this power were trusted with the task and honor of being the first to find out and announce what the nature of any royally born child was to there kingdom. 

he took the bundle from the queens arms and when he saw the baby he knew that the first born child and heir to the throne of spades was an alpha. he smiled to the parents and at the baby and silently cooed at the child and he unwrapped the baby and handed the blankets back to the mother and turned to face the kingdom and walked towards the un-railed balcony and went to the edge and lifted the baby high into the air 

the stance announcing the baby's nature to be an alpha. had he simply stood there with the baby in his arms it would indicate a omega. 

when it was announced that for the first time in 19 generations that the first born heir of the spades kingdom was an alpha the people celebrated and cheered for there soon to be king. and bowed in respect 

away from the kingdoms festivities a person was not celebrating. in fact the opposite he was fuming and angry 

it was the young princes uncle 

Ludwig 

he was the younger brother of Gilbert who had been born in the hearts kingdom unlike his brother and had his older brother not been able to produce an heir like they were told he wouldn't be able to after many heats with his king without conceiving a child would have been named the king instead of Mathew 

but with the birth of Alfred he knew he would never become king and grew angry and jealous of the baby who just by being born took what he saw as his throne

Ludwig was in his house separate but close to the castle muttering to himself angrily when a knock on his door took him out of his anger induced ranting 

'what is it' he asked as he opened the door 

it was the jack, Yao 

"i'm hear to announce that queen Gilbert is on his way" (changing it up just a little bit but lol but sadly the king is still the one dying) said the jack 

"i quiver in fear" Ludwig sarcastically said as he pulled out a knife 

"n-now Ludwig l-lets not be so hasty ..HEEEEL-" you got cut off as Ludwig jumped him and put the knife to this throat

at that moment the front door opened and the queen stepped in 'LUDWIG.....let him go' the queen shouted at his little brother 

"i-impeccable timing your m-majesty" Yao said as he got up and dusted himself off and went to stand behind the queen 

"whyyy if it isn't my big brother come to visit me for the first time in a while" 

"Mathew and I didn't see you at the presentation of Alfred" 

"that was TODAY? oh i feel simply aaaawuful. it must have slipped my mind" said sarcastically as he sharpened his knife

"well as slippery as your mind is as the queen younger brother you should have been FIRST in line-" Yao was cut off my Ludwig 

"well i was first in line until the little brat was born" 

"that 'brat' is my alpha son and YOUR future king" said Gilbert to his little brother 

"oh i should practice my curtsy" Ludwig said sarcastically as he turned around to leave the room

"don't turn your back on me Ludwig" Gilbert angrily said

"oh no Gilbert....maybe you shouldn't turn your back on me" Ludwig smirked

Gilbert growled at his brother "is that a challenge?!?!?" Gilbert nearly yelled at his brother 

"temper temper i wouldn't DREAM of challenging YOU" Ludwig said 

"pity why not" Yao said to Ludwig 

"as if i'd be able to take on my brother and all of his followers plus the king" Ludwig said as he walked past his brother out the front door and walked away

the queen and jack stood in the doorway and watched Yao sighed 'theirs one in every family sire......TWO in mine and they can always find a way to mess up things' 

Gilbert sighed "what am i going to do with him Yao?" 

"he'd make a very handsome throw rug" Yao joked (accidentally typed yaoi when i wrote this line)

"YAO" Gilbert laughed with Yao (again yaoi....wtf) 

"think about it...and whenever he gets dirty you could take him out and beat him" 

the two laughed as they walked back to the castle 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short but sweet chapter i hope you all liked it 

i'm going to update whenever i see the loin king and have the movie on to watch/listen to too get the script better then my memory can give me 

so i'm going to be seeing this movie a LOT 

i am changing a lot to make sure it fits in with the story


	3. Chapter 2

Just before the dawn rose one foggy morning a young boy ran out of his room already fully dressed onto the balcony connecting his room looking over what would one day be his kingdom.

this young boy was about 5 years old and had bright blond hair the kingdoms said shone like gold and bright blue eyes deeper and bluer then the oceans and sky and space put together and more beautiful then the most precious of gems in the royal family's crown jewels. 

he was also known for his friendliness, kindness and adventurous spirit. 

stories spread from the palace workers about finding the young prince in the weirdest of places laughing and giggling and only his parents and Yao could convince him to get down. 

at this time the young boy woke up because his father had promised him something that was something that had the boy shaking in joy. 

his father said he would show him around the kingdom!

he ran back inside and through the halls dodging the surprised and tired maids and butlers and workers towards his parents room and when he reached he door he stood up on his tip toes to reach the door nob and opened the door into his parents door running and jumping up onto his parents bed jostling his still trying to sleep parents. 

'dad!, dad!!!, DAD!!!!! You gotta wake up come on!!!! Lets go!!!!' the young boy excitedly shouted in his blond fathers ear.

'son' he muttered

'before dawn he's your son' replied the albino queen groggily

the young boy pouted and continued to try to convince his father to wake up he grew impatient and jumped up landing on his fathers stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs 'you promised' he said getting upset 

'OK OK OK i'm up i'm up' said the king trying to get the air back in his lungs then yawned and got up out of bed and went into his closet to get dressed and came out soon fully dressed and grabbed his sons hand and led him out of the room and led the boy to another balcony higher up then the young boys room's 

as the sun rose up over the mountains he looked at his son and said 'look Alfred everything withing those walls you can see off in the distance is our kingdom and one day this will all be yours' 

'all mine!' the boy said struck with wonder and excitement "...........what about outside the walls?"

"that's beyond our borders you must never go there..........as you know the sun rises and sets the same thing with the rulers of this kingdom one day the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new king" 

the king led his son back inside and down the stairs towards the front gaits and opened it and held his sons hand as he led his son out of the castles boundaries into the town for the first time 

"from the noble to the merchants we are all connected by our heritage and history and affiliation to the spades kingdom" 

"if we are all connected why are we living in a castle while everyone else lived in small homes?" 

"because our family was chosen to be the rulers of the kingdom we are the decedents of the last four princes of the cards and our people are the decedents of the first king of spades followers" 

"good morning sire" said a voice from behind them when the two turned around they saw Yao the jack 

"good morning Yao" 

"i'm here to check in with the morning report" 

the 5 year old quickly lost interest and instead distracted himself with some stones he found on the ground trying to throw them and hit a tree standing a couple feet away but no stone he threw hit the tree 

"son what are you doing" the king knelled down next to his son

"playing" 

the king chuckled as he watched his son pick up a stone and aim it at the tree and throw it went off course and landed 2 feet away from the tree 

"here let me help you" the king said as he handed his son another stone and corrected his sons stance and arm as Yao kept talking not noticing what was going on and Mathew said to his son "keep both eyes open and point your feet pointed towards the target and try to keep your arm straight" and moved his sons arm exampling what he was trying to explain then he took a step back and let the child try he winded back his arm like this father showed him and threw the stone moving his arm the same way his father had helped him do before and the stone flew out of his hand and hit the tree.

they didn't notice as a guard walked up to Yao and whispered into his ear Yao's eyes widened "SIRE jokers in the kingdom" 

Mathew stood up quickly "Yao take Alfred home please" he said as he started to jog off towards the stables to get one of his horses

"aaaw dad can't i come?" 

"no Alfred i'm sorry" he said as he walked off out of sight 

the young prince pouted "i never get to do anything" the boy muttered

"oh don't worry young master one day YOU will be king and hen YOU'LL be able to do what your father does now, though i'm not sure your going to like it when that times comes" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this is the end of chapter 2 poppets~ (testing this out as a nickname for my readers what do you think?) i would love any and all advise you could give me 

i will take productive criticism very gratefully and if you find one one the possibly hundreds of spelling/grammar errors in any part of this story feel free to comment that and i'll try my best to fix it. 

thank you and see you next time~!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Alfred ran up to his uncles house and around to the back yard to were Ludwig was watering his garden 

"HEY UNCLE LUD guess what" said Alfred excitedly 

"i despise guessing games" Ludwig muttered to himself 

"i'm going to be king of Spades someday" boasted the excited child 

"oh goody" Ludwig rolled his eyes

"ya my dad just showed me the whole kingdom and i'm going to ruuuuuule it all hehe" 

"well forgive me for not leaping with joy bad back you know" grumbled 

"hey Lud when i'm king what will that make you?" questioned the child 

"a monkeys uncle" said Ludwig rolling his eyes again 

"haha your so weird" laughed Alfred 

"you have no idea so your father showed you the whole kingdom did he? questioned Ludwig coming up with an evil plan in his mind knowing the child would take the bate if he did things correctly 

"everything!" said the kid remembering his day 

" i didn't show you whats beyond that wall at the northern border" said Ludwig smirking with his back to Alfred pointing to the border wall in the distance 

"well no...he said i can't go there" said the child sadly looking at his feet 

"and he's absolutely right it's far to dangerous. only the bravest people go there" said Ludwig faking being bored 

"well i'm brave...whats out there" questioned the child not liking the direction of the conversation and wanting to prove himself 

"i'm sorry Alfred i just can't tell you" said Ludwig trying to make it sound like he was trying to change the subject

"why not" questioned the child getting upset 

"Alfred Alfred i'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew" said Ludwig ruffling Alfred's hair

"ya right i'm your only nephew" scoffed Alfred 

"all the more reason for me be protective besides the ruins of the cards castle is no place for a young prince OOPS" said Ludwig pretending that he accidentally let it slip

"CASTLE RUINS whoa" said Alfred in wonder 

"oh dear I've said to much well I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later you being so clever and all just do me one favor promise me you never go to that dreadful place" Ludwig said putting the final pieces in his plan to get rid of the child and take his place at the throne 

"no problem" said the child who's mind was full of winder and thoughts of old abandoned castles and deciding to go there anyways

"theirs a good lad. you go run around and have fun and remember it's our little secret" Said Ludwig sending the child off knowing exactly what the child would immediately go run off and do the second he thought no one was watching 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY ARTHUR" exclaimed the child running into the castle gardens seeing his mom Gilbert and one of his friends Alistair and his little brother his best friend Arthur 

"Hey Alfred" said Arthur as his brother cleaned his lion ears for him

"come on i heard about this GREAT place" exclaimed the excited child wanting to get his best friend in on his mischief he was planning 

"ALFRED i'm kinda in the middle of a bath" said Arthur exasperated with his friend already 

"and it's time fro yours" spoke up Gilbert scooping up the young prince into his arms from behind as the child tried to run away before he was caught by his mom but ultamitly failing

"MOM!!!! Mom you messing up my hair" complained the child as his mom cleaned his lion ears and messing up his hair in the process making it look even more messy then it already had been 

"OK!!!! ok!! i'm clean can we go now" said Alfred wriggling out of his moms arms and fixing his hair annoyed at his mom

"so were are we going it better not be any place dumb" questioned Arthur as his older brother finished and was fixing his hair 

"no it's really cool" smiled Alfred trying to convince his friend to come with him without telling the adults 

"so were is this 'really cool' place" questioned Gilbert smirking at his son 

"oh um a-around the lake" lied Alfred coming up with a fake story on the spot

"THE LAKE whats so great about the LAKE" exclaimed Arthur getting upset with his friends 

"i'll show you when er get there" whispered Alfred trying to let Arthur know that it was only a cover story for the adults 

"oh...Alistair can i go with Alfred?"(sadly he will never to bee seen or heard from again after this scene) said Arthur getting the hidden message in Alfred's words 

"hmmm what do you think Gilbert?" asked Alistair knowing that they would not really be going to the lake but playing along anyways 

"weeeeeeell" teased Gilbert

"PLEEEEEEEEASE" the two kids asked at the same time 

"it's aright with me" said Gilbert smirking at Alistair giving the children a few moment of celebrating "as ling as Yao goes with you" he added on after a few seconds grinning at the kids who immediately stopped cheering and starring at each other with mimicked looks or horror and dread

"no not Yao!!!!" complained Alfred 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i'm leaving it here for now Yao/Zazu talking to Alfred/Simba and Arthur/Nala will be next chapter

till next time


End file.
